ELIZA SERA AMADA
by christinavh98
Summary: TODA PERSONA PUEDE SER AMADA, INCLUSO LA MENOS ESPERADA.


ELIZA SERA AMADA

FRENTE AL ESPEJO DE CUERPO COMPLETO DE SU CUARTO, SE ENCONTRABA UNA HERMOSA ELISA LEAGAN DE DIECIOCHO AÑOS, RECORDANDO LOS PROBLEMAS QUE HABÍA TENIDO POR Y CON ELLA MISMA, LO PRIMERO EN APARECER EN SU CABEZA FUERON LAS NUMEROSAS MALDADES QUE ELLA Y SU HERMANO HABÍAN COMETIDO DESDE QUE ERAN UN PAR DE NIÑOS HASTA HACIA POCO, SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE ALGUNA VEZ HIZO GUSTOSA AHORA LE CAUSABA VERGÜENZA PERO SIEMPRE TUVO A SU HERMANO DISPUESTO A AYUDARLA EN TODO, INCLUSO EN EL CAMBIO DE ACTITUD QUE TUVO, EN EL CUAL HAY QUE ADMITIR QUE NEIL TAMBIÉN PUDO REIVINDICARSE. ESTO SE DEBÍA A QUE LOS HERMANOS LEAGAN NO ERAN PRECISAMENTE MARAVILLAS DE LA CREACIÓN, A PESAR DE ESO HUBO ALGUIEN QUE A PESAR DE TODO SOLO TUVO OJOS PARA LA PELIRROJA, EL NOMBRE DE AQUEL RESPETABLE CABALLERO ERA DREW DOSSON, SIN EMBARGO EL CORAZÓN DE ELISA SIEMPRE PERTENECIÓ A QUIENES LA RECHAZARON.

AUN DOLIDA POR LOS RECHAZOS, HIZO COSTUMBRE ENAMORAR Y ABANDONAR A QUIENES CAÍAN ANTE TAL SEÑORITA, PERO AL JOVEN DOSSON ESO NO LE IMPORTABA MUCHO, INCLUSO LE GUSTABA VIAJAR HORAS Y HORAS DESDE FLORIDA HASTA LAKEWOOD CON TAL DE LLEGAR A LA PUERTA DE ELISA, LA HABÍA HECHO SUYA MUCHAS VECES PERO SABIA QUE NO ERA LO APROPIADO PARA UNA SEÑORITA NI PARA UN CABALLERO SIN EMBARGO ERA ELISA QUIEN NO QUERÍA ACEPTAR EL HECHO DE QUE EL LA QUERÍA CADA VEZ MAS.

A DREW NO LE IMPORTABA LLEGAR TODOS LOS DÍAS A LA MANSIÓN LEAGAN CON TAL DE VER UN MOMENTO A ELISA, YA QUE ELLA NEGABA CONTINUAMENTE A VERLO MANDANDO A ALGUIEN DE SU EJERCITO DE MUCAMAS A DISCULPARSE POR ELLAS DICIENDO QUE LA SEÑORITA HABÍA SALIDO O QUE SE ENCONTRABA INDISPUESTA. ELISA Y DREW SE HABÍAN CONOCIDO EN UNA DE LAS INCONTABLES FIESTAS QUE LA ALTA SOCIEDAD DE LA ÉPOCA SOLÍA OFRECER DE MANERA MUY FRECUENTE, PARA NO VARIAR ELISA SE ENCONTRABA FURIOSA DENTRO DE LA FIESTA DEBIDO A QUE HABÍA SIDO NUEVAMENTE RECHAZADA POR EL HIJO DE UNO DE LOS SOCIOS COMERCIALES DE SU PADRE, SIENDO SU HERMANO QUIEN PAGABA LOS ESTRAGOS DE SU FURIA SOPORTANDO LOS GRITOS EN LOS CUALES LE PEDÍA QUE REGRESARAN DE MANERA INMEDIATA A CASA, AUN EN ESE ESTADO ELISA LOGRO LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DE UNO DE LOS CABALLEROS PRESENTES A QUIEN AUN AL VERLA ASÍ LE PARECIÓ VER A LA MUJER MAS HERMOSA QUE SUS OJOS HABIAN VISTO, DE INMEDIATO COMENZÓ A SEGUIR A LA DAMA QUE CAPTO SU ATENCIÓN HASTA QUE QUEDARON DE FRENTE.

-DREW DOSSON, ES UN PLACER VERLA SEÑORITA…- SE PRESENTO AUN IMPRESIONADO POR LA BELLEZA DE LA JOVEN.

-LEAGAN… ELISA LEAGAN- RESPONDIÓ ELLA CON UNA SONRISA HACIA UN LADO EL CUAL ERA UN GESTO MUY SUYO.

-SEÑORITA ELISA ME GUSTARÍA QUE SE QUEDASE UN MOMENTO MAS- ANTE LO CUAL FUE NEIL QUIEN SE ANTICIPO A RESPONDER QUE A SU HERMANA LE ENCANTARÍA QUEDARSE, DEBIDO A QUE EL ERA QUIEN EN REALIDAD NO QUERÍA IRSE AUN.

DE INMEDIATO DREW LA INVITO A BAILAR. Y SI, DESDE ESE MOMENTO DREW DOSON SUPO QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ELISA, QUE LA AMABA Y ASÍ SERIA SIEMPRE.

EL TIEMPO PASABA Y ELISA SEGUÍA SIENDO LA NIÑA MALCRIADA DE SIEMPRE Y DREW EL NOBLE Y GALLARDO CABALLERO QUE ANUNCIABA SUS VISITAS TODAS LAS TARDES, UN DÍA ELISA DE MANERA RESIGNADA ATENDIÓ LA VISITA DE DREW. A PRIMERA VISTA LE PARECIÓ UN PRETENDIENTE NADA DESPRECIABLE, ERA ALTO, OJOS GRISES, CABELLO RUBIO, BUEN MOZO Y SOBRE TODO ERA EL ÚNICO HEREDERO DEL MAGNATE MAS IMPORTANTE DE LA INDUSTRIA MADERERA.

ELISA, QUIEN NUNCA HABÍA SIDO TRATADA DE MANERA TAN ATENTA NI CON TANTA DELICADEZA COMO EN ESE MOMENTO DREW LA TRATABA. DREW LE INFORMO QUE SU ÚNICO PROPÓSITO EN LAKEWOOD ERA EL DE VERLA Y QUE REGRESARÍA JUNTO A SU PADRE TAN PRONTO COMO LE FUESE POSIBLE DEBIDO A QUE ESTABA COMO APRENDIZ DEL NEGOCIO DE SU PADRE, PERO QUE VOLVERÍA TAN PRONTO SE LE PRESENTARA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO. ELISA LO DESPIDIÓ HASTA LA PUERTA Y EL A SU VEZ LE SONRIÓ AL SUBIR AL AUTO DONDE SU CHOFER LO ESPERABA. LA DESPEDIDA DE DREW DEJO A UNA ELISA TEMEROSA E INSEGURA, POR PRIMERA VEZ TEMEROSA DE LA IMPRESIÓN QUE PUDO DAR SU ACTITUD ANTE AQUEL CABALLERO E INSEGURA CON RESPECTO AL HECHO DE QUE TAL VEZ NO QUISIERA VOLVER A VERLA, POR QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO EL HABÍA DADO UNA LARGA EXPLICACIÓN DEL POR QUE DEBÍA REGRESAR JUNTO A SU PADRE.

DESPUÉS DE PENSAR EN SU ACTITUD CON DREW COMO CON EL RESTO DE LAS PERSONAS SE DIO CUENTA EN COMO LA SOCIEDAD EN LA QUE VIVÍA VEÍA A LA SEÑORITA ALTIVA, ARROGANTE Y FRÍA QUE HASTA ENTONCES ELLA PUDO DARSE CUENTA QUE ERA, DESCUBRIÓ QUE LAS NORMAS Y MODALES INCULCADOS POR SU MADRE LA HABÍAN DEJADO SIN NI UNA SOLA PISCA DE PERSONALIDAD, LO CUAL LA HACIA REPULSIVA PARA EL RESTO DE LOS QUE LA RODEABAN. PERO TAMBIÉN SUPO QUE EN ESE MOMENTO DEBÍA CONFIAR EN DREW DE MANERA CIEGA, QUE TODO ERA CUESTION DE TIEMPO, QUE REALMENTE LA AMABA Y QUE LA ESTABA CAMBIANDO, QUE PRIMER PASO HACIA LA FELICIDAD ERA EL ADMITIR LOS HECHOS SOBRE QUIEN ERA EN REALIDAD ELLA.

DEBIDO QUE PARA ELISA HABÍA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO DECIDIÓ OBSERVAR A LAS AFUERAS DE LA MANSIÓN DOSSON ESCONDIDA DENTRO DEL AUTOMÓVIL DE SU FAMILIA CON LA INTENCIÓN DE QUE CUANDO DREW SALIERA A LA CALLE ELLA SALIERA PARA SORPRENDERLO, MIENTRAS LE DABA DESCANSOS A SU CHOFER PARA IR A DAR UN PASEO O COMER ALGO, ELISA SOLO LOGRO VER A DREW UNA SOLA VEZ A TRAVÉS DE UNA VENTANA DE DONDE ELLA PENSABA ERA EL DESPACHO DE SU PADRE, ENTONCES YA ENTRADA LA NOCHE ELISA DECIDO VOLVER A LAKEWOOD A ESPERAR LO MEJOR. LOS DÍAS PASARON DREW TERMINO CON LOS DEBERES QUE SU PADRE LE HABÍA ENCOMENDADO Y POR ESA RAZÓN ESTABA PREPARÁNDOSE PARA SU VIAJE A LAKEWOOD PERO ESE SERIA UN VIAJE MUY CORTO, YA QUE PLANEABA UNA SORPRESA PARA SU ELISA DE LA CUAL SU PADRE Y LOS PADRES DE ELISA ESTABAN NOTIFICADOS. MIENTRAS QUE EN LAKEWOOD UNA ANSIOSA ELISA QUE LLEVABA DÍAS DE ESA MANERA ESPERABA CADA VEZ MAS POR DREW, A TAL GRADO QUE PENSABA RESIGNARSE, LE HABÍA IMPORTADO MAS QUE NADIE EN EL MUNDO, MAS QUE ANTHONY, MAS QUE TERRY E INCLUSO MAS QUE ELLA MISMA. PARA LA SORPRESA DE LA PROPIA ELISA AL DESPERTAR A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE AL DESPERTARSE SE TOPO CON LA GRATA SORPRESA DEL SEÑOR DOSSON Y SU HIJO CONVERSANDO AMENAMENTE CON SUS PADRES Y HERMANO, MIENTRAS DREW SE ACERCABA A LA ESCALERA CON UN INMENSO ARREGLO FLORAL CON FORMA DE PAVORREAL HECHO EN SU TOTALIDAD DE GERBERAS DE COLORES MIENTRAS SE INCABA SOBRE SU PIERNA IZQUIERDA Y SACABA ALGO DEL BOLSILLO INTERIOR DE SU SACO.

-CÁSATE CONMIGO HERMOSA ELISA, UNA VEZ JUNTOS NUNCA ESTARÁS SOLA DE NUEVO-DIJO DREW EN TONO DULCE Y SOÑADOR PERO A LA VEZ FIRME.

ANTE LA EMOCIÓN DEL MOMENTO Y NOTANDO QUE LA VISTA DE TODOS LOS PRESENTES SE DIRIGÍA HACIA ELLA, ÚNICAMENTE PUDO DAR SALTITOS EN EL ESCALÓN EN EL QUE SE HABÍA QUEDADO PARADA MIENTRAS ASENTÍA CON LA CABEZA Y EN SU CARA SE DIBUJABA UNA SONRISA, ESTA VEZ SU SONRISA REAL, UNA QUE EN REALIDAD ERA MAS GRANDE QUE SU CARA. EN ESE MOMENTO DREW SE LEVANTO PARA APROXIMARSE A ELLA, COLOCANDO EL ANILLO EN EL DEDO CORRESPONDIENTE EN SU MANO IZQUIERDA, SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS UN PAR DE LABIOS ACARICIABA LOS DE ELLA, DURANTE ESOS BREVES SEGUNDOS ELISA SENTÍA FLOTAR A PESAR DE QUE ESTABA EN EL SUELO Y CREÍA QUE EL SOL ESTABA EN SU PUNTO MAS ALTO A PESAR DE QUE ERA TEMPORADA DE LLUVIAS EN LAKEWOOD.

-NUNCA VUELVAS A DESAPARECER DE ESA MANERA- DIJO ELISA A SU AHORA PROMETIDO

-NO PASARA DE NUEVO, NO TRATES DE DECIR ADIÓS DICIENDO QUE NO ESTAS-LE RESPONDIÓ CON LA MIRADA MAS TIERNA QUE ELLA HABÍA RECIBIDO EN TODA SU VIDA.

DESPUÉS DE ESO LOS PRESENTES SE ACERCARON A LA PAREJA PARA FELICITARLOS, AL LLEGAR EL TURNO DE NEIL SU PRIMER INSTINTO FUE ABRAZAR A SU HERMANO Y DECIR.

-GRACIAS POR QUERER SEGUIR QUEDÁNDOTE EN ESA FIESTA HERMANA-DIJO CONMOVIDA.

-NO TIENES NADA QUE AGRADECER HERMANITA, FELICIDADES TE LO HAS GANADO TODO SOLA.-LE DIJO IGUAL DE CONMOVIDO QUE ELLA.

EL COMPROMISO DE UNA DE LAS SOLTERAS MAS CONOCIDAS DE LA ALTA SOCIEDAD FUE ANUNCIADO, LOS LEAGAN Y LOS DOSSON OFRECIERON UNA GRAN FIESTA PARA CELEBRAR TAN MEMORABLE OCASIÓN. MIENTRAS LOS INVITADOS SE ENCONTRABAN ENTRETENIDOS DREW TOMO DESPREVENIDA A ELISA LLEVÁNDOLA AL JARDÍN TRASERO DE LA MANSIÓN DEJANDO VER UNA CANTIDAD ENORME DE ROSAS, ORQUÍDEAS, MAGNOLIAS Y GERBERAS FORMANDO UN CORAZÓN CON SUS NOMBRES ESCRITOS EN ELLOS. LAS LAGRIMAS COMENZARON A SALIR DE LOS OJOS DE LA PELIRROJA.

ESPERO QUE NO SEAS TU QUIEN QUIERA DECIR ADIÓS ESTA VEZ- LE DIJO ELLA, AUN CON LOS OJOS AUN LLOROSOS.

¿QUE ES LO QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE QUIERO DECIRTE ADIÓS? NO TE BASTA CON QUE LLEGUE A TU CASA CADA TARDE DURANTE UN TIEMPO HASTA QUE POR FIN TE DIGNASTE EN RECIBIRME, SOPORTE LA LLUVIA ENCERRADO EN UN AUTOMÓVIL, ME OLVIDE DE MI MISMO, ¿ Y AUN ASÍ PIENSAS QUE ME IRÉ?. NO TIENES NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARTE, TE HE AMADO DESDE QUE TE VI INSISTIÉNDOLE A TU HERMANO TRAERTE DE REGRESO A CASA, TE AMO AHORA Y SERÁS AMADA POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA SI TE QUEDAS.

ELISA NO DABA CRÉDITO A LO QUE ESCUCHABA, EN ESE MOMENTO OLVIDO TODAS LAS CLASES DE MODALES PARA SER UNA SEÑORITA QUE HABÍA RECIBIDO, OLVIDO LAS ENSEÑANZAS DE RECATO QUE LAS MONJAS IMPARTÍAN EN LOS CAROS COLEGIOS A LOS CUALES HABÍA ASISTIDO Y PLANTO UN PROFUNDO BESO EN LOS LABIOS DE DREW.

ELISA LEAGAN SE LO HABIA GANADO, DESPERTÓ DEL ENSIMISMAMIENTO, CORRIGIÓ SU TRATO A LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS E INCLUSO SE VOLVIÓ GENEROSA, SIN DUDA AHORA MERECÍA AMAR Y SER AMADA. AHORA SE SENTIA LIBRE PERO A LA VEZ SENTIA LAZOS QUE LA AÑADIAN A DREW PERO ESOS LAZOS NO LE PESABAN NI LASTIMABAN. SIN DUDA ALGUNA ELISA ERA Y SERA AMADA.


End file.
